duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Nature Civilization
The Nature Civilization is distinguished by a green color frame and is represented by a tribal design consisting of 2 overlapping zigzags. The Nature Civilization focuses primarily on increasing Mana and low-mana high-power creatures. Story A dense jungle covers the largest continent, home to the Nature civilization. Here in the hot, humid climate, vegetation grows tall and thick and little sunlight is able to penetrate the vast canopy above. The World Trees have grown so tall and store so much energy, they almost touch the cities in the Light world. Their stored energy has resulted in a distortion of gravity on the Nature world, creating an overpowering gravitational pull. Creatures from other civilizations are unable to function freely in this unrelenting atmosphere. Although there are many races in this unique ecology, there are no cities and no one race governs. Instead it is a society where "might makes right," and even Beast Folk, the most advanced of the races, possess only a rudimentary level of technology. To survive the oppressive gravity on this continent, Nature creatures have developed extraordinarily muscular physiques. The more advanced races practice the art of body tattooing. Designs often represent religious icons, based on their belief in animism or spiritual worship. The most commonly used symbol is an "eye." In the past, Nature inhabitants paid little attention to the other civilizations. Now the search for more hospitable surroundings by Darkness and Water civilizations poses a serious threat to the Nature lifestyle. Avoidance of inter-civilization war is no longer an option in the struggle for survival. Interactions with the other civilizations The Nature Civilization is allied with the Light and Fire civilizations. The Nature Civilization is enemies with the Water and Darkness civilizations. Races * Balloon Mushroom * Beast Folk * Colony Beetle * Earth Dragon * Emerald Monster * Gaia Command * Giant Insect * Giant * Green Command Dragon * Horned Beast * Mystery Totem * Snow Faerie * Tree Folk * Wild Veggies * Wonder Trick Shared Races: * Alien (All civilizations share this race) * Arc Seraphim (Shared with Light) * Creator (Shared with Light, Water and Darkness) * Dreammate (Shared with Fire) * Dynamo (Shared with Light, Water and Nature) * God (All civilizations share this race) * Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * Knight (All civilizations share this race) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) * Oracle (All civilizations) * Origin (All civilizations, no multicolored) * Outrage (All civilizations) * Outrage MAX (All civilizations) * Pegasus (Shared with Light) * Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) * Saint Head (Shared with Light) * Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) * Soul Command (Shared with Water) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) * Survivor (All civilizations share this race) * Tristone (Shared with Darkness and Fire) * Vehicle Bee (Shared with Fire) * Unknown (All civilizations share this race) * World Bird (All civilizations share this race) * World Command (All civilizations share this race) * World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique abilities *Generally high power-to-cost ratio *Adding of cards to mana zone *Searching the deck for creatures *Power-limited unblockability *Moving creatures to and from mana zone *Breaking of shields when blocked *Forcing certain blockers to block *Reduction of creature or spell cost *Cancelling Shield Trigger effects Category:Civilization Nature Civilization